


He walked the Fade

by melusinezar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fanart, My Inquisitor, Photoset, Solas Being Solas, Solas Spoilers, Solavellan, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusinezar/pseuds/melusinezar
Summary: He should focus on his mission, yet every night he walked the Fade looking for her.





	He walked the Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me fall into Solavellan's rabbit hole of pain...

 

He walked the Fade every night, unable to not look for her. She would spot him and walk toward him and he would flee.

Then one night she just stayed still and sat down. She didn’t try to reach him, she just watched him and she smiled.

Every night, he would stay a bit longer.

He would step a bit closer.

She stayed still and strong, unmovable and formidable.

He thought he was patient. Yet he was the first to talk.

“What are you doing, vhenan ?”

Her smile grew bigger, and he clenched his jaw. He needed to stay away. But she was too mesmerizing for him to stay too far.

“Not giving up.”

A whine escaped his throat and he laid his head on her crossed legs. Her hand caressed the fur between his ears, the hairs dissolving as his careful wolf form let him go. Her fingers stilled, skin against skin.

His hands clinged on her thighs, eyes tightly closed.

“You are too real…” he sobbed against her shin, desperately willing himself to go away.

“And persistent.” She replied, tease and smile in her voice.

For a brief eternity, he stopped being the Dread Wolf and instead reveled being her prey.

Until he woke up, cheeks wet, shook by the young, so young, Leïra. Her voice was muted, covered by the caressing one wrapped in his head.

“Solas…”

He trembled.

“Lord Fen’Harel…” his young follower said with so much devotion it fully brought him back through the Veil. He turned to her but immediately looked away as her shaking shy hand tried to touch his tears.

“I am not your Lord, Leïra. No one is.”

Yet he was grateful for her pleas, as it made him close the gates on the lingering whispers calling him from the Fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments and reviews are very much appreciated <3
> 
> I have other fics cooking with my inquisitor so I can show more of her personality and relationship.


End file.
